dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Alololola
Alololola is one of the islands of the Pokmungo Archipel. It is divided by rivers in four large parts: Mele, Aka, Ula, and Pon. This island had an entirely different culture thriving on it than the other islands. Tapuian Culture Though now extinct, a folk with an interesting culture once habited this island. They inhabited the four parts, which they believed were watched over by four Guardians: Kokoko for Mele, Toplel for Aka, Booloo for Ula, and Finir for Pon. There was one tribe for each part and they had no chief, although they had a "Kahuna" which seemingly communicated with the Guardians and the "Captains", who brought these findings to the folk of the tribe, as the Kahuna was not allowed to speak to others aside from the Captains which he chose himself. The last Kahunas and captains of each tribe were: *Halla on Mele, was a very old and wise man known for being very energetic even at old age **His only captain Alami, a young, shy boy. His name means "pink hair" since he once accidentaly dyed his hair pink with berries, and kept it that way since he liked it. *Livia, a relatively young woman and Kahuna of Aka. Obsessed with crystals and wasn't really fond of her title, as the prohibition of communication between Kahunas and tribesfolk prevented her from finding a husband. **Her first captain Nala, the oldest daughter of a fisherman. Not really liked since she made so many jokes that it became hard to tell whether she was actually bringing over what the Guardian told Livia, or that she was just mocking someone. **The second captain Kewia, a not very talkative boy who liked dancing. His name means "Brown Hide" since he once got on fire and most of his body was covered in brown burn marks. **The third captain Mollaw, who also was the best cook of the tribe. Although some of her recipes were somewhat... excentric, she was still the most loved and talkative cook and captain of the island. *Noirnu of Ula, the one that didn't take his role seriously since he didn't want to be a Kahuna in the first place. It is thought that he was depressed. **His first captain Sofkles. He didn't even know this boy as they never met each other. Noirnu rarely communicated with the Guardian and if he did, the told the second captain about it. Sofkles was actually only 6 years old when he got his title. **His second captain Ocerala. This was his little cousin. In the rare cases where he communicated with Booloo, he always brought the results to her. *Kahuna Hupa of Pon. The most junior of the last four Kahunas. She liked riding horses. A volcanic eruption destroyed the civilization only a year after she became Kahuna. **First and only captain Jasmina. She was a captain since the previous Kahuna and kept her title. She liked painting and made a huge painted representation of Finir on the sacred cave. Notable Places *Wewa Volcano, located on Aka. The eruption of it caused the destruction of the civilization. *Brocklet Waterfall, a large waterfall on Aka. *Mele Cave, a cave filled with yellow flowers on Mele. At the end of the cave is a small beach. *Po Tribe, the last ruins of the civilization located on Ula. Sadly, recently some vandals visited the place and covered it all in graffiti. *Hoku Lani, a large mountain on Ula. Full of meteorites. *Kila Lana, an even higher mountain located right next to it. The top is covered in eternal snow. *Pon Coast, a coast covered in black sand at the edge of Pon. This sand became even darker when it became mixed with Wewa's ashes. *Pon Canyonic Vastlands, a canyon with a lot of different bat species. Category:Inhabitants of Alololola Category:Inhabitants of the Pokmungo Archipel Category:Islands